


New Life (Working Title)

by demonhunterknight, hannieks



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannieks/pseuds/hannieks
Summary: Liam - The everyday teenager - New house, new school, new friends.Jason - Struggling with his identity just wanting someone to listen then he finds Liam, the new boy





	New Life (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> Will Finish!

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Morning sunlight crept through the curtains as Liam groaned, flinging his arm from under his duvet as he attempted to switch off the incessant blare of his alarm clock. After several angry swipes he managed to silence it and he revelled in the few seconds of silence he got.

He could smell burning toast, and barely even half awake sighed in exasperation - his mother was cooking breakfast. Again. At this point he wouldn't have been surprised if she'd burnt water, too.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he tiredly swung his feet from under the covers, shivering at the sudden cold air that drifted in from the open window.

Already, he longed to be back in the sanctuary of his covers, but he would have to save his younger brother from the horrors of whatever concoction was cooking in the kitchen.

He barely gave the boxes of his still packed belongings a glance as he grabbed a plaid shirt from the small pile adjacent to his bedside table, and the the jeans he'd worn the day before.

He buttoned his shirt up with a long-suffering yawn and opened the his bedroom door, stubbing his toe in the process.

“Crap.”

Careful of his still throbbing toe he meandered down the stairs, trying to sort out his mess of hair as he went.

The smell of burning was stronger down here and he gagged, vowing to wake up earlier next time so he could make an edible breakfast. It wasn't like his sleep schedule could get much worse, anyway.

He entered the unfamiliar kitchen, walls white with yellow accents, too new to be the lived-in place he was used to.

“I am not eating that, not even if my life depended on it.”

His brother sat at the table, his bowl of “food” pushed away from him, arms crossed and chin turned up.

“I swear, they get ruder by the day…” His mother rubbed her brow and walked out of the room, mumbling under her breath as she did.

Liam caught the words 'underappreciated’ and 'troublemaker' and he stifled a chuckle, grabbing the plate from his brother alongside his own and scraping it into the bin.

"You hungry, Sam?”

Their stomachs growled in unison, and he made them some edible breakfast with haste.

His brother cheered. “Yes!”

They scarfed down the food before he walked into the corridor and grabbed his backpack, slinging it onto his shoulder and hoping he'd remembered to do his homework.

Couldn't change it now - he'd overslept slightly and had to hurry if he was going to get to school in time.

With a reluctant Sam hauled towards the front door with his shoes and bag thrown at him, he called up to his mother.

"We’re leaving!”

She peeked around the top of the stairs, lipstick in hand, and smiling softly at them both. He smiled in return, and even Sam managed a small grin.

"Thanks for breakfast, honey,” her smile dropped slightly, “I know I'm not the best cook.”

Liam shook his head, giving her his _everything is fine, I’m definitely sleeping enough_ smile.

"It’s no trouble, honestly."

She made her way down the stairs with graceful steps to ruffle their hair, his brother protesting.

“You’ll ruin this perfection! No!”

Their mother laughed, melodic, and the sound settled his nerves slightly.

"You’re fine young boys. Go on, off to school, this is a new start for us all!"

Liam nodded as his hand reached for the door handle, swinging it open and wincing at the chilly air.

"Don't forget to make friends!" Her expression was stern, but the mischief in her eyes betrayed her.

His gaze softened. "I promise. See you later!”

"Bye!” Sam waved, although the concern on his face was easily visible. It appeared Liam wasn't the only one who'd noticed their mother’s sleepless nights and stressed-out hairstyles.

Liam stepped out of the door and took in a deep, calming breath.

He heard his brother close the door behind them and bump his shoulder with his own.

"Knock it off. I can hear you worrying from over here.”

"Sorry, dude.”

His mother was right - this was a new start. Perhaps things would better off this way.

Making his way down the street, little brother in tow, he noticed several people around his age heading in the same direction, laughing, talking, being friends.

He sighed, knowing he'd have to break his promise. Liam never was one to be particularly social.

He popped in his headphones and pressed play on his favourite album, making his way to what would be his new school.


End file.
